highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Connla
Connla is a member of the Hero Faction. He inherited the spirit of the original Connla, the son of the Irish mythological hero Cú Chulainn. Appearance Connla is a young man with black hair tied into a bun, he also wears a pair of shades. His attire consists of a black Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall). Personality Connla's most notable feature is that he's quite stubborn, still attempting to continue fighting even if he appears to be weakened and outmatched, displaying a degree of courage, loyalty and even unwavering determination. Connla deeply respects Cao Cao and follows him absolute, Connla's respect goes as far as he doesn't mind if Cao Cao just uses him, stating that his life wouldn't have any meaning otherwise. However Connla can be somewhat arrogant whenever he feels like he's gained the upper hand against his opponents, going as far as unintentionally revealing one of his weaknesses to them. History Connla did not have an easy life, as a kid he was feared and oppressed by others due to his ability to control shadows, that is until Cao Cao came to him and persuaded the young man to join the Hero Faction. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon He first appeared in Volume 7, when he and a couple of other Hero Faction members combating against the Occult Research Club within an abandoned warehouse, they were at a disadvantage as most of them had been defeated. When Connla lost to Issei, his frustration on losing allowed him to achieve his Balance Breaker, Night Reflection Death Cross, and was teleported away by the Hero Faction before he could be captured by the club members. He reappears in Volume 9, where he faces off against Issei in a rematch but losses again due to his overconfidence, indirectly revealing the weakness of his Balance Breaker. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Connla reappeared in Volume DX.4, where he became a guard for Seekvaira Agares after the disbandment of the Hero Faction, despite this he continued to support Cao Cao due to his devotion. Connla eventually became a member of Cao Cao’s team for the Azazel Cup. He and Marsillio arrived at the Vatican where Cao Cao, Heracles, and Jeanne were having a meeting and brought along Georg who returned from the Realm of the Dead after being called by Cao Cao. In the middle of the team’s conversation, Connla express his honor to be able to fight alongside his team. At the floating city of Agreas, Connla arrived together with his team for their match against Sairaorg and his team at the arena and exchange glares at each other. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Durability: Connla's shown to have a great level of endurance, being able to take a explosion from Issei Dragon Shot and he was able to keep continuing to fight despite the intense burns he received from Issei's dragon flames. Equipment Night Reflection: A Sacred Gear that grants Connla's the ability to control shadows. These shadows can absorb attacks and redirect them in whatever direction the wielder wishes from any shadow within the Sacred Gear's area of influence. It also shown that it can change the forms of the shadow in blades spears to attack enemies using shadows and form a shadow barrier shield the user and others, the user can submerge within shadows and reappear out of others, it also entangled enemies and tie them down and there movement using shadows. *'Night Reflection Death Cross': Connla's Sub-Species Balance Breaker of Night Reflection which creates a black shadow armor that covers his body. He cites Issei's Balance Breaker armor as a source of inspiration. Death Cross allows Connla to become like a shadow, gaining its intangible properties and allowing physical attacks pass right through him, although the wielder is susceptible to most forms of energy (heat/cold). Connla can also shape parts of his shadow body into a blade and tentacles that can bind his opponents. In addition Connla retains the ability to manipulate shadows as it absorb attacks using shadows and redirect the attack at enemies. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction Category:Former Antagonist